Techless Child
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [substory] Final chapter up! the spin off to Crono Crossover. Crono and Divera are stuck in the far future in a different world. with the Brothers wrecking havoc in the past the future seems doomed.
1. Prince And The Paper

Techless Child 

A/N: this is the CronoxDivera Fic. Here they are transported to Divera's time and Crono has quite a time adapting to it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger rights

Crono dozes sleepily. He finds that what he rests on to be so soft and comfortable. As much as he never wants to get out of bed this bed just amplifies that feeling. But soon his most hated enemy strikes again…Mr. Sun. Crono wines at the Suns rays forcing his eyes to open. When he sees he is indoors he bolts up in horror. He looks around, he's in another castle. He looks to his right and he sees the sleeping body of Divera on the same bed beside him.

"oh god. No I didn't. I couldn't have. Um, I mean I've heard about it, but. No this isn't happening"

"it's okay Crono" Divera was awake the whole time. "we didn't. but I am glad you were concerned. It's time to get up and greet your people"

"what! Whoa! My people?"

"yes, you are now the rightful prince of Avarice"

"what?" his words echo through the large room. "I am no prince. I was barely a hero!"

"it's okay. I plan to tell them your not the one I intended to bring back"

"bring back? Right we went through the portal? What year is it?"

"8063. And this is not your home world. It's mine, they are both called earth, but this one in some texts is called New-Erth. So for now go out to the balcony and wave to your people. And don't say or do anything stupid"

Crono gulps back some siliva and pushes himself forward out into the light. All the people cheer when he is in sight. The land is covered with millions of people. Almost to the horizon itself. Crono waves lightly and the people go wild. He then thrusts his hand in the air like a victory pose. They go wilder. He jumps in the air and does it again. But this time luck didn't go so well. He misplaced his landing and falls of the balcony. He plummets toward the ground. Almost one hundred stories in the air and he had to fall. Just before he hits the ground he stops. He opens his eye to see an ant walk by right under him. He looks up to see that someone has him by the foot. He can't tell who it is for they are in rags covering the face. They stand him up and then back off and bow.

"I beg thee for forgiveness" the voice rung in his head.

"no need. Stand up"

"no. I have sullied your perfect form. I should be killed"

"no, stand up, let me see your face"

"yes, of course mileage" the human stand up and removes the rags upon his head. Crono looks at the face and then shock come s to his face.

"D-D-D-Dad?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay sorry for this one being so short but I have not thought about this one a lot, I promise I'll make the next chapter over 2000 words.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Techless Child 

A/N: ok, I had found I made a mistake in CC and it should be fixed ASAP. And as for now I continue.

Dis: I do not own Crono trigger, blah blah blah. Man I wish I had my own game that people would do fan fics for…….(continues mumbling about horrible life)

"dad, what are you doing here"

"uh, um, forgive me prince" his Father quickly turns tail and runs.

"wait dad!"

"CRONO!" Divera voice echoes through the air.

"wait here. I have to find my dad"

"NO WAIT!" Crono is already halfway through the crowd.

In a nearby forest a few minutes later…

"Dad? Where are you?" Crono calls.

"damn it" his father whispers to himself under cover. "he didn't give me time. I need a way out and now"

"Crono Audacious (that's the name I gave him ok, if he has an already picked last name I'd love to hear it) how dare you run off like that"

"Divera, you sound like my mother"

"I may as well be. You're the prince here for a good while you can't just run out of the castle"

"but that was my father, I can't just let him get away I have questions I need to ask him"

"how can your father be alive!" Divera practically screams in his ear. "it's the year 8063 your father wouldn't be able to live this long! And besides we are in a different dimension!"

"I don't care. There is still a way for it to happen. I am here aren't I?"

"yes only due to the fact I brought you here"

"how, Marle was the one who smashed up the thing"

"I activated it. You think primitive things like that actually work!"

"yeah, I got Lucca's toaster she made to work with a good smack"

Divera just gets angry and then calmly looks at Crono.

"what?" Crono has seen that look before.

WHAM! Right on the top of his head. "there, did that work! Are you gonna stop this foolery and listen. That was a Dreamganger. They form to something you wish you could see, for you it was your father, but it takes them a good day to memorize who to act and what questions it can answer"

"so, that thing isn't my dad"

"no, your father died two years after he left y-" Divera cut herself off. "oh no"

Crono's eyes fill with tears. He heard her loud and clear. He ran back to the castle and then hid himself in Divera's Room.

Hours later.

"he's dead. Why? Why did he leave? This didn't have to happen" Crono's eyes flare with fury. He punches the stone wall. The cracks spread wide and his hand bleeds badly. Crono ignores the pain and continues to punch the wall. Divera enters shortly and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry. It's to hard on you I know. But I don't want to sleep in a room made of rubble, come down to the training room"

"I don't want to. I am fine, I'll stop"

"this hurts you I know it does. But you can't bet yourself up over it"

"how did you know he died. You must have killed him!" Crono turns on her.

"no, we recorded it. All of the happenings on earth are in the library. But even Royals aren't aloud in it"

"then how did you know"

"Lumina. He is untrustworthy as an ally but he seems to be quite well on taking my requests"

"I need to see it"

"I am sorry. I can't let you. If you know how you'd try and stop it. Then we may never meet"

"oh. I recall you earlier saying I wasn't the one you were to bring back. And that because of the mistake I was to become prince"

"no, I was hunting down Lumina. He is trying to do something to Earth and I was sent to stop him. When I brought you back they though I had selected…a……uh…a husband"

"oh" it takes a few more seconds for the words to hit home. "OH!" Crono Chuckles at his own stupidity.

"see. So please. Don't hurt your self, come down to dinner. I am sure we'll finally finish everything put on the table today"

"hehe" he chuckles again.

One Night Passes…

Crono wakes up and stretches again. Still not used to the comfort of the bed he sleeps on. Divera awake just turns over and kisses him on the cheek.

"you really should get up. You have to attend the meeting with me"

"meeting?…what meeting?" Crono says as though he is still at home.

"you don't really want to be Prince do you?"

"I don't know. If it means I keep the bed I'll take it"

"haha. You really enjoy the sleep. Okay I'll see if I can let you stay"

"thank you. Sleepy time now…zzz…zzz…zzz"

"like a child. Oh well. He's a good man nonetheless"

Divera gets up and walks out the doors. She looks back at Crono and blushes.

"welcome to the family" she says mainly to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay I broke my promise about the 2000 words. Sorry. But I can't think right now. I am trying to get facts straight and all. enjoy


	3. Mero, Legend Of A Hero

Techless Child 

RR: nice guess angel, you found out how I tangled the net. I'd reward you but I don't know what you'd want. Anyway on with Techless Child.

"but father"

"I said no, a human can not stay. Even if you wished to marry him it would not be right" Divera's father fit the king well, old, tough, still yet youthful looking and a strong mind.

"father you are nothing but a, a, a, an old fool who doesn't even know a thing about anything even when it presents itself, errgh!" she stomps off back to her room.

"damn, I hate doing this. Advisor Cresus"

"yes milord?" an eyeless women appears from behind the throne. (yes no eyes. Not just blind has no eyes)

"you seem good at fixing my screw ups. Help my daughter"

"that will not be needed, she has the boy"

"I refuse to let him touch her. Where is he?"

"sleeping sire, in the bed"

"what!" the King gets up off his throne. It's then evident he wasn't a small man, a giant of sorts about 18 feet tall and 12 wide. He storms up to Divera's room only to see Crono awake in the bed started from the Kings abrupt entrance.

"get out of that bed now boy!"

Crono complies with lightning speeds.

"what are you doing here"

"d-d-d-d-d-d-Divera had s-s-s-s-s-sent m-m-m-m-e sir"

"stop the stuttering boy. And I meant in her bed, that is reserved for her alone!"

"I had not knew sir, s-s-s-she never told me of such a rule. Please don't kill me"

the King looked at Crono cowering like an ant before a kid with a magnifier. "did I do this" he though to himself. Divera would hate me if I did anything.

"get up boy" the King says calmly.

Crono still cowers.

"I said get up I am not going to hurt you, I am a king I can't sully my own hands"

"what do you wish sir" Crono stands with little control of his shaking legs.

"listen my first impulse was that you may have…you know…"

"what…….uh, no the thought never crossed my mind" Crono hadn't a clue what the king truly implied.

"is this true?"

"yes of course. I'd never think of doing such an act with your daughter"

"alright then. Come down for breakfast, I think you need to hear what I have to say as well as Divera"

It was a good 5 minutes walk to get to the table to eat but Crono endures it. But Divera is not there.

"should I go and look for her?" Crono asks.

"no, I think it's me that needs to do so. I was the one that angered her"

meanwhile out in the garden where Divera has run off to…

"why does he never understand. Errgh, he just makes me want to, errgh. I can't even think of it right now. But if I told him then he'd have to stay, I guess he's only thinking for Crono. I can't take him away from his homeland. That is not right. But then again, that Legend. Errgh, I should reveal hi ass to the whole group for pairing up with that flirtatious inventor, she is just all over him. Why did she have to steal him away from me. Then again, I could always do the same to her. But how, she doesn't care for Crono that much does she?"

"daughter, I need to speak with you" her father's voice calls from the edge of the garden.

"what is it father" she grumbles.

"I wish to apologize, please come to breakfast, and join Crono and I, I wish to discuss the living arraignments at least"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, that will give you enough time to set up his order I am sure" she giggles at the comment.

"alright then" the king returns to the table were Crono was away from it looking at an old photo.

"what are you doing boy"

"ah" he screams afraid he may have offended the king. "nothing sire"

"no, please, I saw you looking at the picture, why does it interest you?"

"well look at it"

the two stare into it. Then it hits the king.

"it looks just like you, the fabled Knight of Avarice. You hardly, I heard about your intro to the people, there is no way you could be him"

"no, it can't be, the hair is all wrong. It's down, much like, someone, I knew. He was close to me, like a good friend"

"really, perhaps there were others before us to travel dimensions to save them. But I doubt it, we only recently found out that there was a way to see a threat on another plane"

"King, emergency" the advisor seemed spooked

"yes of course. What is it?"

"the Child, the boy of legend has become encumbered"

"hm, is the family line still safe?"

"yes, Lady Rose is alive but not for long. We need to save her"

"What is happening king?" Crono shakes.

"that boy you were with, he and your friend are existent in out ancient past. That Hakura boy has been held back and now Lucca and Rose, our ancient mother are about to be killed"

"no, there must be a way to help them"

"there isn't all we can do is pry that Hakura wakes up in time…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

man I thought I posted this earlier, but that was my bad. But I guess it kind of worked out, or I would have said to much…


	4. Big and Large

Techless Child-Final Chapter 

A/n: the final. Yes it's here. But I don't think I'll make this one a happy ending like the last…or just not as happy…was that one even happy…

"warning sire, Tyrany spotted outside the castle. The guard are thin and can not continue"

"oh no, we're defenseless!"

"no, sir I'll risk life and limb for the safety of your daughter, I'll stop him"

"no, you can't no ones has beaten him, not Even Legend"

"I'll show him that good will always triumph" Crono runs off before any damage can be done.

"not all the time" the King sits in his throne. "ready a funeral"

Tyrany charges up a devastating energy attack set to obliterate the castle. He is about to launch it when Crono attacks him. The attack does little damage and doesn't even force a flinch.

"you, Crono. I kill" Tyrany throws a punch and Crono Barely dodges. He attacks again but the weapon keeps bouncing off. Tyrany grabs hold of Crono and starts to crush his tiny frame. Crono is almost mush before a whip comes out and strangles the beast.

"go Crono, I have his defenses down" Divera calls out to him.

"(cough) yes of course" Crono Attacks the middle of his body. The attack makes a mark and the beast screams in pain. He grabs hold of the whip and tosses Divera into Crono.

"witch must die too" Tyrany slams his fists into the ground almost smashing the two. They each dart to the side and strike, moderate damage but still no flinch. Tyrany swings his fist at Divera Forcing her to jump, and using his other hand to gabs her, he slams her into the ground and give her three good punches into the ground before Crono took an attack. He turns to Crono and thrusts in with a kick. Crono ducks under it only for Tyrany to crush him with a stomp move. Crono and Divera fight on for hours not even dealing damage to the beast.

"damn it, he is too strong"

"we have no way to win" Divera gasps for air.

Tyrany is about to finish them when the ground begin to swell. And out pops an old foe. The Irish Golem Seamus.

"Oh great now we have to deal with him too!"

"go now lad" the Golem speaks. "I'll hold 'em off, go. And sorry 'bout before, that growth was killing me I went mad. I'll make it up to you now go!"

"yes of course" Divera grabs Crono and they run back to the castle.

"now, as for you laddie!" Seamus lefts the equal sized giant above his head and give him a Piledriver. Tyrany screams, he then reverses the hold and rushes through several trees crushing Seamus' head. Seamus soon gets hold of the grapple again and then tosses Tyrany in the air. Tyrany uses the air advantage and thrust both feet down and slams Seamus into the ground, he then begins a flurry of blows Seamus bleed badly with each hit. But with every passing blow Seamus seems to get more ripped (you know, the muscle term, I never understood that).

Soon Seamus gained the upper hand yet again. He held Tyrany by the head and lifted him off the ground with ease. He then punches him and sends him flying into a tree with enough force to recoil him back. He continues to knock down the trees with Tyrany's body until there are none left standing. Tyrany gets up from his blood stained face. And growls at Seamus, he rushes into him and they begin to arm wrestle. They go cheek to cheek and try to over power each other. Seamus gains to better of Tyrany and uses it to bends Tyrany's arms behind him and try and force a submit. Tyrany sees an opening and takes it, forcing Seamus' arm lock into a self inflicted bear hug. Tyrany pulls on Seamus' arms to tighten the hold. Seamus uses a head butt to force Tyrany off of him. They both just stare at each other regaining there breath and strength.

"you are a strong one, ain't 'cha?"

"as you are too. Tyrany never been bested like this. Tyrany will not give in"

"aye, neither would I boy" they both run in for one final tackle and collide. They both get knocked out by the force.

Divera and Crono are back at the Castle preparing transportation.

"Divera, do not return without Lumina this time. It is far to dangerous here, forgive me for forcing this on you, please leave and try and save us"

"yes father. I won't return without the traitor"

"I'll protect Divera with my life sir, I promise" Crono salutes to the king.

"good, I wish thee luck"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sorry for this one being so short but I think I ran out of steam when I wrote Where am I. Well read and review. All I have left to complete is Born, the rightful king and CC will continue.


End file.
